Ditesle avec des fleurs
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Yuuri tente de se réconcilier avec Wolfram en lui offrant des fleurs... Seulement, Wolf' n'a pas l'air de le prendre bien... Et si, c'était encore une coutume ? ! YAOI SLASH !


Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, ça aurait dû être mignon...

Base : KKM (Kyou Kara Moah)

Titre : Dites-le avec des fleurs !

Chapitre : One-shot

Disclaimer KKM n'est pas à moi… La fic si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Plot-bunny que je me devais d'écrire… Le sujet ne vole pas très haut mais bon... Tout est la faute de Meanne, c'est elle qui m'a motivée pour l'écrire... Mais elle en a aussi fait la bêta. Biscuit à fait un fanart là dessus : http/ 3w . livejournal users / princessbiscuit / 5016 . htmlQuant à Wolfram avec ses lunettes, l'idée vient de Mizu : http/ 3w . livejournal users / maeander / 18333 . html

Rating :G

**Dites-le avec des fleurs !**

Yuuri soupira... Bon, oui, il aimait Wolfram... Et Wolfram l'aimait... OK... Mais que faire pour que le Mazoku arrête de lui faire la tête ?  
En effet, depuis quelques jours celui-ci semblait le fuir et quand il arrivait à lui parler, celui-ci ne daignait même pas lui répondre... Qu'avait-il fait pour être maudit ? Hein ?  
Il lui fallait une idée... Et une bonne !  
'Bon... quand Maman fait la tête, que fait Papa ? Il lui offre des fleurs ! Voilà une bonne idée !'

oooOO°Oooo

Yuuri eut un sourire quand il vit Conrad.  
-Tiens ! Fit-il en lui tendant les roses rouges qu'il tenait dans les bras...  
- Mais... Votre Majesté...  
- Tu peux aller les porter à Wolfram ?  
- Heu... Votre Majesté...  
- Je suis sûr qu'il sera content que tu lui portes de ma part !  
- Je... Mais... Heu... Je dois partir en expédition, là, maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement, Majesté !  
- Ah... Bon... J'irai demandé à Günther...  
Le regardant bizarrement, Conrad s'éloigna.  
'Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre d'autres us et coutumes à Yuuri...'

oooOO°Oooo

GUUUUUUUUUUUUNTHEEEEEEEEEEEE ER !  
- Votre Majesté, que me vaut la joie de votre visite ?  
- C'est ceci, fit-il en montrant ses fleurs.  
- Mais... Votre Majesté... Et... Et Wolfram ?  
- Mais, elles sont pour lui ! Répondit, lassé, Yuuri.  
- Ah...  
- Tu vas les lui porter ?  
- Heu... Non... Ca va pas être possible... Heu... J'ai... Un conseil, voilà, un conseil sur les bras, et je ne peux _vraiment_ pas ne pas y aller ! Oui, c'est ça... Un conseil...

oooOO°Oooo

Yuuri soupira. Personne ne semblait suffisament libre pour aller porter des fleurs à Wolfram. Gwendal avait prétexté une mission à l'autre bout du royaume, Anissina une casserole sur le feu (depuis quand cuisinait-elle ?), quant à Cherie, elle s'était écroulée de rire quand le brun avait commencé à lui expliquer, avant de lui dire entre deux éclats d'aller porter lui-même son bouquet que ça ferait beaucoup plaisir à son fils...  
Inspirant un bon coup, le Maoh toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Son fiancé était assis de profil, en train de lire. Depuis quelques temps sa vue fatiguait plus vite et il portait des lunettes pour lire.  
Celles-ci lui allaient particulièrement bien. Fines et racées, elle relevait l'éclat de son visage. Ses yeux semblaient comme embellis... Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas au début que Wolfram s'était retourné.  
- Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Heu... Depuis quelques temps, tu sembles me détester et... j'aimerais que nous... repartions sur d'autres bases, que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, parce que je ne comprends pas... Enfin... Voilà... Pour te montrer que je veux vraiment signer la paix avec toi, tiens, c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-il brusquement en lui tendant les cent roses rouges...  
Le blond le regarda un moment incrédule.  
- Tu... Tu veux... Nous deux ? Je... Je...  
Le jeune homme rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de s'exprimer. Il savait parfaitement ce que ce présent signifiait et il se doutait bien que Yuuri faisait cela pour la première fois de sa vie... Et il le faisait pour lui, LUI ! Et... pas qu'un peu... Il voyait les choses en grand vu la taille du bouquet...  
- Wha... Murmura-t-il avant de venir voler un baiser ravageur au brun... Quand veux-tu... ?  
- Maintenant... Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, tout de suite, s'il te plaît...  
Wolfram ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça... Il le regarda bizarrement.  
- Yuuri... Murmura-t-il avec lassitude. Pourquoi m'as-tu offert des fleurs ?  
- Ben, pour me faire pardonner... On fait ça chez nous...  
Il inspira et expira leeeeeeeentement...  
- Tu n'y comprends rien ! Rien de rien ! Cria-t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte...  
- Mais...

oooOO°Oooo

Ne comprenant définitivement rien à rien au blond, Yuuri se plongea dans le livre que lui avait rapporté Conrad de sa mission, '_Tous les us et coutumes des __Mazokus_". Le demi-humain lui avait dit qu'il était très interressant, surtout la partie florale...  
'_Quand une personne offre des fleurs à la personne avec qui il est engagé, cela signifie qu'il souhaite autant de nuits physiques qu'il y a de fleurs ouvertes_'  
Yuuri ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma... Il venait subitement de comprendre le problème... Wolfram pensait qu'il souhaitait faire l'amour avec lui ! Pas que ça le dérange, mais... Heu... Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt...  
Se levant subitement, il se rendit dans leur chambre où il savait que le jeune homme se terrait.  
- Il faut que je te parle !  
- Va-t-en ! Tu m'as suffisament fait de mal ! S'écria son fiancé.  
- Arrête ! Je ne savais pas la significations des fleurs, Wolf...  
- Tu... Mais...  
- Excuse moi, je... Je ne savais pas...  
Fatigué, le Mazoku se laissa retomber sur le lit où le brun le suivit  
- De toute façon, tu vas repartir un jour et tu ne vas plus revenir...  
- Non ! Je... Wolf, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue, je ne veux plus partir... Je ne sais pas si... Si je pourrai honorer les cent roses maintenant... Mais, crois-moi... Je le ferai, un jour... Laisse moi juste du temps !  
Le blond leva les yeux vers Yuuri, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
- C'est promis, tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Lui demande-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
- C'est promis, Wolf.  
Lentement la tension entre les deux fiancés disparut. Le brun chercha lentement la bouche de son tendre, et sans réellement s'en aperçevoir, ils commençèrent une longue valse...

Fin...

Valà... Je me déclare absolument pas responsable de la bêtise qu'est cette fic... Si vous avez des commentaires ou autres : camille.  
Camille : Pardon Wolf...  
Wolf : passe pour cette fois... T'as interêt à te rattraper à la prochaine fic...  
Camille : Heu... On verra ? ;


End file.
